A Series of Firsts From Michael's and Jan's POVs
by laurendee
Summary: Michael and Jan go through their "firsts," told from both Michael's and Jan's points-of-view. i.e. Their first meeting, first kiss, their first time saying "I Love You," attending their first city party together, etc...
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Title:**__ The First Times from Michael's P.O.V.  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Spoilers:**__ All episodes up to date, ending with The Deposition of Season 4 (eventually - right now I'm still on season 2 in this fic)  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Office or its characters.  
__**Author's Notes:**__ This will be updated with more first times from Michael's P.O.V.'s. After I finish the fic, I'll write all of the sections from Jan's perspective. Each section sort of ties into the previous, hopefully you'll like. This is the first three sections, tagged accordingly. Also note that the third section gets a little dark - I plan on taking that into consideration in a different fic (hint-hint), but for the most part this fic will be light throughout the entirety. Oh, and I feel like a big dummy - I majored in English and I can't think how to spell "rickoshay" or "damnedess." Please forgive my lack of spelling skills on those two words as I get my big 'ol dictionary out from my upper cabinet at work._

The first time they met was upon Jan's meeting Michael, who she'd be supervising in her new role as an executive working for DunderMifflin in the corporate office. The previous CFO had brought her to the Scranton branch to introduce her to everyone, with a meeting scheduled with Michael. The CFO and Jan walked in, still talking business about what Jan would be expecting out of this branch, when the entire office looked up to see who Michael would be working for.

"So that's Jan," Dwight said, eyeing Jan over. She was tall, even without her slick black heels. She was wearing a black business suit with a scarf that had black and white swirls all over it. She had light brown hair with some blonde throughout it. Her facial features looked hard. Her mouth, standing out in pink lipstick, didn't budge one bit into an upward curve. Her eyes reflected her cold personality with the dark eyeliner that was drawn around them. She looked like the exact opposite of Michael, somebody who would never ever laugh. Right then in there, everyone knew that this was going to be a change for Michael. First, Jan was a woman. Second, his previous boss didn't mind his irratic behaviors - such as keeping toys lined up on his desk.

Jan gave Dwight a cold stare. She knew that immediately upon setting her foot in every branch she supervised she had to set the record straight. She was a hard working woman. Yes, a woman. A woman, who infact would be in charge of a group of men and women. She was ready to shoot anybody down who was ready to challenge her to her role.

As was Michael's style, he already announced to the entire office that corporate had hired a woman to replace his previous boss' position. Back in the accounting corner, Kevin held out his hand to Oscar, who now owed him $20 bucks over a bet that was whether or not the woman would be hot. Kevin said yes, Oscar said no.

Luckily, Jan missed seeing this transaction as she eyed the room for MichaelScott. Upon seeing him at the door of his office just standing there in amazement as he watched Kevin and Oscar, Jan held out her hand and to get his attention, said, "JanLevinson-Gould, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you, too, Ms.Gould" Michael said as he shook her hand. "Woah, quite a grip there," he joked, hoping to see a warm reception from Jan.

Instead Jan went back to what he called her, saying, "That's Levinson-Gould," in the most serious of tones. Michael then led Jan into his office, realizing this was going to take a while.

Immediately her eyes dropped to his desk. She furrowed her brows, shook her head, and sat down. It was so obvious, whether or not Jan meant it to be is unknown, that even Michael picked up on the disgust in Jan's face, realizing it was going to be a long while before JanLevinson-Gould and he broke the ice with each other.

When they took a break for lunch, Michael immediately ran into the break room, eager to fill everyone in on JanLevinson-Gould.

"Well, how is she?" Jim asked.

"Let's put it this way, 'I wouldn't go so far as saying she's on the leading front for women to rule the world, starting with her insistence that I call her JanLevinson-Gould," he said in a condescending voice. As he started blabbing away, Jan opened the break room door, stopping once she heard what he was saying with his back literally to her. "I mean does it really make a difference if I say Levinson or Levinson-Gould? Why didn't she just call herself JanGould? Noooo, women have this thing about not dropping their maiden names. Some kind of power trip I think. If she feels that strongly about it, she should just call herself JanLevinson."

Everyone in the breakroom noticed their new superior standing there. Jan looked disgusted again. This was one tough woman. Nothing so far made her flinch even one bit despite all of the antics she had already suffered from the Scranton branch. Finally realizing that someone was behind him, Michael turned around, to find Jan saying to him, "Michael, we were wondering if you wanted to go get lunch at the Radisson. Maybe it's best if we eat separately though." With that, she turned and was off to lunch, leaving Michael behind to wonder how badly he screwed up this first meeting with "JanLevinson-Gould."


	2. Their First Kiss

-1_**Title:**__ The First Times from Michael's P.O.V.  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Spoilers:**__ All episodes up to date, ending with The Deposition of Season 4 (eventually - right now I'm still on season 2 in this fic)  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Office or its characters.  
__**Author's Notes:**__ This will be updated with more first times from Michael's P.O.V.'s. After I finish the fic, I'll write all of the sections from Jan's perspective. Each section sort of ties into the previous, hopefully you'll like. This is the first three sections, tagged accordingly. Also note that the third section gets a little dark - I plan on taking that into consideration in a different fic (hint-hint), but for the most part this fic will be light throughout the entirety. Oh, and I feel like a big dummy - I majored in English and I can't think how to spell "rickoshay" or "damnedess." Please forgive my lack of spelling skills on those two words as I get my big 'ol dictionary out from my upper cabinet at work.  
_

Every time Jan came to Scranton, he could smell her perfume. It had a distinct smell to it and he already associated it with Jan. After all, he hadn't ever smelled this type of perfume before and it was something he couldn't put his finger on what it smelled like. He didn't know much about perfume, but all he could say was that this smell was brilliant - not too heavy, not the "old lady" smelling perfume kind, and at the same time not too fruity or musky. And every time Jan left his office, the smell lingered for a while but not in a dominating way.

Now, here they were at Chili's and he was near inches from her as they waved goodbye to the client. There was that perfume smell he loved on her so much, this time closer than ever, intoxicating him to the point in making him dizzy. After the client pulled away, he couldn't help but be happy for what he and Jan just did in nailing this sale and responded in the way any excited person would - by hugging Jan. He was timid in doing so, though, because, this was Jan, after all. She was the coldest person Michael had ever met. In fact, just this very day he did a talking head that Jan was ice. So, he said, "Com'ere" as he reached out for her. To his surprise, she embraced him warmly, as if they'd done it many times before, when in fact, this was a first. Besides that first hand shake some four years before, this was probably the first time their bodies ever touched.

As the hug came to a finish and they pulled a part a little, they looked one another in the eye, hands still remaining on each other's backs. If Michael thought Jan was ice before, this had to be an Alaskan glacier with the way they both froze, unsure of what would come next. All Michael could do was look at her eyes, which were slightly bloodshot from the drinking but soft around the edges, a lot softer than they looked regularly. He wasn't sure if maybe it was because her eyeliner was half off by this point either. After all, they didn't expect the meeting to go as long as it did, and Jan had already commented to Michael when the client went to the restroom, "You know I didn't know this would be carrying on for so long. I didn't even bring my makeup to freshen up."

Michael also noticed that up close, Jan's eyes were the prettiest of blues. The color reminded him of the blue you'd associate with a tropical escape in that they had a touch of green in them, too. Thinking back to that comment Jan made about not bringing her makeup, he thought to himself, "You could go makeup-less any day."

What came next wasn't ice at all. In fact, Michael could've sworn he melted right there in Jan's arms, even if it usually was the girl who did the melting. He didn't care though. Somehow between that frozen moment and getting trapped in Jan's eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt like he was in a state between a dream and dejavu. It felt surreal. He couldn't believe he was kissing…Jan…Jan, the same person who he didn't start off on the right foot with some 4 years earlier. To his wonderful surprise, Jan didn't throw his ass on the ground right then in there upon feeling his lips on hers. Instead, she joined in with the kiss, parting her mouth as Michael opened his, them both tilting their heads compatibly while savoring every moment of this oh-so-unlikely kiss. He didn't realize it at the time, but as they broke from the kiss, there arms were still wrapped around each other for a brief second.

Michael licked his lips. He tasted the vodka from Jan's one of many vodka tonics that night. Yes, he actually tasted the vodka from Jan's mouth and lips. Those lips…those lips that were always painted in a light pink color and were always frozen in a serious looking expression. But tonight when Jan saw his potential in closing the deal, he actually saw her teeth for the first time. He had no idea what they looked like up until this point, but upon seeing them, he felt like saying, "Jan, why have you hid your perfect teeth for so long?" He thought he was going to throw up right then and there as he thought back to Jan's beautiful smile, but his thoughts were interrupted when Jan said "Let's go." With that, he had no idea what a ride of his life he'd be on from that point forward.


	3. Their First Time Waking Up Not Drunk

-1_**Title:**__ The First Times from Michael's P.O.V.  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Spoilers:**__ All episodes up to date, ending with The Deposition of Season 4 (eventually - right now I'm still on season 2 in this fic)  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Office or its characters.  
__**Author's Notes:**__ This will be updated with more first times from Michael's P.O.V.'s. After I finish the fic, I'll write all of the sections from Jan's perspective. Each section sort of ties into the previous, hopefully you'll like. This is the first three sections, tagged accordingly. Also note that the third section gets a little dark - I plan on taking that into consideration in a different fic (hint-hint), but for the most part this fic will be light throughout the entirety. Oh, and I feel like a big dummy - I majored in English and I can't think how to spell "rickoshay" or "damnedess." Please forgive my lack of spelling skills on those two words as I get my big 'ol dictionary out from my upper cabinet at work._

It finally happened, the night after they returned from Jamaica. Their hangovers were gone and while they were already settled back into the daily grind of work, nothing could deter them from having the most serene night of their lives together. While for Michael, this was a dream that finally came true after months of torture in waiting for Jan to finally come around, he had no idea that for Jan, this also was a dream come true. It had been since Valentine's Day almost an entire year ago when she lost her control and kissed him in the elevator.

For the first time on the very night they returned to work, Michael and Jan officially became a couple.

Michael headed home almost immediately after Jan told him to wait fifteen minutes. He couldn't help himself, and everyone already knew about their relationship anyway. After Jan left, he quickly ran downstairs, delegated to everyone their jobs for the rest of the night, and said he had "business to take care of" waiting for him back at home.

That night he and Jan had sex for the 7th time ever. On this lucky 7th time, Michael noted that it was the first time he and Jan weren't intoxicated. They did it purely because they had the desire to be with each other.

Michael tossed and turned all night. He still couldn't get over the fact that Jan had declared her feelings to him. Her raw feelings – exposed and dangling before his eyes – hoping that he'd reciprocate them to her. For the first time ever, Jan was vulnerable to Michael. All other times in their business relationship and otherwise (except for maybe that time at Chili's when he took control of the business meeting), she was the one in control of him. Michael couldn't get over it. Jan put herself out there for him.

The next morning, Michael awoke before Jan, and surprisingly, before his alarm clock went off. He stretched as best he could – after all, Jan's arm was lying across his chest, her face hovering near inches from his. He looked down to make sure he didn't wake her and got captivated by her natural beauty as she slept soundly. This was the first time he had a chance to see her natural facial features up close and in the morning light. Even when they were in Jamaica, he was either too hung over to notice her up close in the morning or she still had makeup on from the night before.

But this morning was different. After their first round of sex last night, they took a shower, appreciating the exploration of all the ways they could pleasure each other, both in traditional and non-traditional ways, and then settled back into bed for another round of sex before falling asleep.

That left Michael to take in Jan's natural beauty the morning after. He couldn't help but reach out and brush some of Jan's hair from her face to get a better view. As the strand fell back over Jan's eye, Michael smiled and gracefully put it behind Jan's ear, his hand lingering there as he continued to appreciate this early morning treat.

He noticed that up close and without makeup, Jan looked a lot softer than she led on to be in the workplace. As he'd noticed that night at Chili's when he kissed her, her eyes weren't hard at all when she wasn't wearing eyeliner. He thought it cute as he noticed her tiny imperfections that she covered up daily – a very small pimple on her lower right cheek and a few freckles across both cheeks. These weren't things she should cover, he thought to himself. They made Jan real and he liked that. He stopped smiling upon noticing a small white mark no bigger than a paper cut that was below Jan's left eye. He could tell it was a scar and immediate concern wiped over his face. Upon closer inspection, he noticed two other white marks, even closer to the outer corner of her eye, and he reached out and gently put his thumb over them, wondering what happened, cursing whatever it was that caused Jan pain.

By this point, Jan started stirring and stretched.

"Hey" she said sleepily as she opened her eyes to find Michael gazing intently at her.

"Good morning you," he said, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"You okay? You're not going back on your decision last night, are you?" Jan said, suddenly displaying the same amount of concern as Michael and referring to their decision to see each other.

"No, no…I'm sorry, this is going to sound stupid, but where did you get that scar? I never noticed it," Michael asked, hoping that by ending with a small smile, he wouldn't sound too intruding.

Jan immediately looked away and moved her arm off Michael's chest. "Oh………wow Michael, it's a little early to notice my imperfections, isn't it?" she said self-conciously.

"It's not an imperfection, though, Jan, I just never saw it. You shouldn't use makeup anyway. I happen to like you like this better."

Jan ignored Michael's fight to get her to not wear makeup. That was a conversation for another day. "Michael, I'd rather not talk about it," Jan said as she sat up and scrunched herself into a ball, her perfectly polished pink toes the only thing showing out of a tight cocoon, her arms covering her body as if it was zero degrees in the room.

Michael persisted on, now even more concerned. He feared that it'd be exactly what he soon found out it to be.

"You're not going to drop this until I spill, are you?" Jan said remaining in her position. Upon hearing no response, she sighed heavily and looked straight ahead, her mind somewhere in the distance, as she said, "A piece of shattered glass hit me and I had to get a few stitches." After a long pause, she continued, "Gould and I were having a very bad fight. He slammed a vase filled with flowers onto the kitchen table toward me and a piece rickasheyed onto me since I was sitting there. It took me years of therapy to get to saying this story aloud as calmly as I just did, so please don't press me anymore."

"Years? You mean you stayed with Gould after this. It didn't happen any other time, did it? Jan?"

"Let's just say I'm free of him now. I've gone to therapy and came out much stronger and better than before I started. As you and I get to know each other better, I'll feel more at ease in talking about this. Okay? Can we please drop it now?" Jan asked with desperation in her voice.

Michael nodded, suddenly seeing a side of Jan he never imagined possible. He wanted nothing more than to drive to New York right now and confront Gould, smack him, and kick his ass. He never liked Gould just for the fact that he hurt Jan so deeply when their marriage fell apart, but now this? Michael felt torn. As bad as he wanted to take care of Gould, he had Jan, who was now his, to look after. He could tell she was hurting. What a way to start their relationship, Michael thought. He felt bad for bringing it up in the first place. Now he had to make things right as best he could. "Look at me Jan," he said. It was important to him that she looked at him on her own. He didn't want to push her, and at the same time he wanted her to want to look at him for comfort. Thankfully, she did.

"First of all, I would never, ever, ever hurt you – physically, mentally, emotionally, any way possible – intentionally. There's nothing you could do to make me ever even have any thought like that cross my mind. Second of all, you don't deserve to be treated like that. Nobody does, and especially not you. You're an amazing woman who deserves only the best. I'm not so sure I'm your best shot at having the best, but I'll try my damnedess. Third, if I ever see Gould, I'm going to confront him. I have to, Jan. Nobody is going to treat you that way. Just so you know. So if I come back to Scranton one day with a black eye, you'll know where it came from."

With that, Jan had to smile a little. Michael held his arms out, hoping Jan would find her way to him. She did, and didn't let go of the embrace until the alarm went off.


	4. Their First Time Saying I Love You

-1_**Title:**__ The First Times from Michael's P.O.V.  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Spoilers:**__ All episodes up to date, ending with The Deposition of Season 4 (eventually - right now I'm on season 3 in this fic)  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Office or its characters.  
__**Author's Notes:**__ This will be updated with more first times from Michael's P.O.V.'s. After I finish the fic, I'll write all of the sections from Jan's perspective. Each section sort of ties into the previous, hopefully you'll like._

_**New Author's Notes for this section:** The timeline may be slightly off, but we aren't exactly told dates in the episodes, so deal with it. ;) Also, I wanted to bring back the light fluffiness to the fic from the last section, so you'll see Jan being more domestic and happy, because well, we all know what happens in The Deposition. I'm kind of really happy with how this section came out - it started with me not knowing how to incorporate Michael saying I love you to Jan, but then it started flowing, and well, here we are. I'm happy with how I bounce back to Cocktails a few time. Hopefully you will be, too._

The First Time Michael Said I Love You to Jan

When Michael initially said "I love you" to Jan the night of David Wallace's party, he had to admit, he wasn't sure if he felt that serious about Jan, so he did what he always does when confronted with an uncomfortable situation: Over emphasize that very thing that makes him uncomfortable with humor and exaggeration. At that time, Michael was certain that he loved Jan, but he wasn't sure if he was "in love" with her, and there was a difference. Michael felt that if he was "in love" with Jan, he wouldn't feel uncomfortable telling her "I'm in love with you," or for that matter, telling other people, that they were "in love." "They were in love," that was the other key part to being in love. For him, it had to be mutual. To say "I'm in love with you" without Jan reciprocating was the equivalent of saying "I love you" at the party. It didn't mean nearly half as much.

It hurt when Jan remarked that she never "said she loved [him". For her to blatantly point that out made him feel as if she was making it clear that there was no way she was in love with him. Left without a response, however, there could've been a chance that maybe she was in love with him but didn't feel comfortable saying it yet. Nonetheless, he tried not to let it get the best of him, and it didn't, as despite the fight they had that night, their relationship was going stronger now, especially after their break up and make up later that spring.

It was now early May and Mr. and Mrs. Bob Vance were celebrating their 3-month anniversary with a "small" celebration, according to Bob, which everyone knew, was really over-the-top (TWSS). Upon being questioned about why they were celebrating so recently after getting married, Phyllis replied that "This was their 2 year anniversary of first becoming a couple, and Bob insisted on celebrating this, as well as every milestone, in their relationship."

Michael and Jan, of course, were invited to the party, which was a backyard barbecue followed by a star gazing party in the evening, complete with some fireworks brought by Dwight. This also happened to fall on Cinco de Mayo weekend, so Bob insisted on having a Mexican theme, with sombreros and everything else Mexican under the sun.

Michael was excited – aside from David's party a few months ago, he and Jan had never gone together to any social event. He liked the fact that he could say to people that Jan was his date. It made him shutter to think that two years prior he and Jan would never have been heading to any of the same social occasions at all, going together or separately.

Now they were a couple bringing seven-layer bean dip and wearing matching sombreros (the former, Jan's idea, the latter, Michael's).

"Babe you have your sunglasses?" Jan asked as she took out the seven-layer bean dip from the fridge. The seven-layer bean dip. Boy, was that an experience Michael wouldn't mind reliving over again. The night before, Jan insisted that he help her make the dip.

"I don't want to be one of those wives who does all the cooking for these events, then goes to the event and stays in the kitchen with the ladies while you men go and drink beer while watching tv or playing basketball or whatever it is you men do. I want you to help, Michael," she said, becoming more sincere and less cynical as she finished what she was saying.

Michael was overjoyed. Jan had just used their relationship in a husband/wife context and hadn't even realized it…yet…yet. Michael couldn't stop waiting for her to realize it or else she would think he had no response to her stereotypical accusation of the roles husbands and wives have at social gatherings. He just couldn't let it go, he had to call he her out on it, so he said bashfully, "Wives?"

"Hmm?" Jan asked, mixing sour cream and guacamole together in a bowl.

"You said you 'don't want to be one of those wives'."

With that, Jan turned right around to face Michael, her face blushing as she realized her mistake, or as Michael hoped, her "Freudian mistake." Dollops of sour cream fell onto the floor.

Michael felt awkward for embarrassing Jan and not knowing how to respond, so he did what he knew how to do best – made it into a humor-filled situation.

"Admit it Jan, you want to be my wife," he said in a teasing voice as he made his way over to her, trapping her against the counter.

Jan was speechless, so she did what she knew how to do best in an awkward situation with Michael – she kissed him, just as she had the night of David's party when she couldn't find the words to be mad at him for embarrassing her there. When they broke apart, Jan said, "Now hand me the cheddar from the fridge."

It was the day of the party.

"Your sombrero is in the car. I don't know why you wouldn't walk into the party wearing it like me," Michael commented as he walked into the kitchen with his sombrero on.

Michael looked over at Jan, clad in a white halter, skinny light blue jeans, and flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into what Jan would call a "sloppy pony," which Michael never understood because with Jan, her hair always looked good. In this particular style, he found her hair looking cute the way that a few aimless strands didn't make the pony tail and the little curls that were at the nape of her neck were exposed. When he saw those little curls he couldn't help but think of what Jan looked like as a child. He wondered if she had curly hair, considering these little strands were always in the tightest of curls.

He watched as Jan reached for the dip in the fridge, exposing a sliver of stomach where her halter ended and before her jeans began. Michael couldn't help himself as his mind drifted to seeing more of her exposed body. He still wasn't over the fact that he was with Jan, let alone intimate with her. He was quickly brought back from his thoughts as Jan, now balancing the dip in one hand, a bag of Tostito's in the other, and the directions in her mouth, mumbled to Michael, "Do you have your sunglasses?" as she tried to close the fridge with her knee. Despite all she was doing at the moment, she was concerned if Michael had his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I do," he said, coming over to her and taking the chips from her hand. "But thank you so much for your concern of my pretty little eyeballs."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she turned her head to see him and hand him the chips. He loved that Jan had softened so much, which was surprising after she had been fired. That isn't to say that Jan didn't face any difficulties, because she did, but she'd gradually accepted what happened as her frustration turned into anger and passion with the date of the deposition coming nearer.

In combination with this softening, he noticed the other changes Jan had made besides the boob job. Those changes included being more understanding of Michael, taking on this relationship in a more serious way, expressing her feelings to Michael more clearly, and showing him on a usual basis that she appreciates him. He was proud of Jan for the changes she'd made in her life, especially after she stuck to them after getting fired. He knew she was hostile toward Dunder Mifflin but she never let that get in the way of often coming to see Michael while he was at work. Even if she hadn't expressed her feelings through the typical words those in love do, he could tell that she felt that way about him. As these thoughts came through his mind on this particular day, he realized that it was time to say those words to Jan, because even if she wasn't ready to, he knew that they both felt it, and for now, that was enough for him.

"I love you Jan," he said as they left the kitchen together. With that, Jan stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at Michael with a warm smile outweighing the shock and aw her expression displayed.

"I love you, too, Michael," she replied back barely above a whisper, looking at his eyes only for a second before nodding toward the door to get going.

It was a fleeing moment, but thrill-worthy for Michael. He hadn't expected her to say it, but she did. He now knew that despite their rocky beginning, they were definitely on the right track.


	5. Their First Meeting Jan's POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Office or it's characters.

I hope you like, please let me know! J

The first time they met was upon Jan's meeting Michael, who she'd be supervising in her new role as an executive working for Dunder Mifflin in the corporate office. The previous CFO had brought her to the Scranton branch to introduce her to everyone, with a meeting scheduled with Michael. The CFO and Jan walked in, still talking business about what Jan would be expecting out of this branch, when the entire office looked up to see who Michael would be working for.

Jan expected just as much, considering that everyone was probably wondering who they're superior would be. Then she heard someone comment, "So that's Jan," as they eyed her over. She'd later find out that this was Dwight.

She gave this person a cold stare, making sure he felt uncomfortable. She knew that immediately upon setting her foot in every branch she supervised she had to set the record straight. She was a hard working woman. Yes, a woman. A woman, who in fact would be in charge of a group of men and women. She was ready to shoot anybody down who was ready to challenge her to her role.

She crossed her arms as she turned her head to look for this person named Michael Scott. She hoped he wasn't as big an asshole as this assistant to the regional manager seemed to be already.

Finally, she noticed him standing in front of his office door, watching in amazement at something going on toward the back corner of the office, which she later learned was the accounting area. Not a good first impression to start out by not directing your attention to your new boss, Jan thought to herself.

Upon first glance, she noticed that he definitely had good looks though. Better looks than most people in corporate, she thought to herself. He wasn't short, but not too tall either. A good height. He was dressed impeccably, wearing a suit and tie. Michael's attire was something Jan would come to love about him, how he always made sure he looked his best for work, even if the suit was from K-Mart. She couldn't tell, anyway.

Jan held out her hand and to get his attention, said, "Jan Levinson-Gould, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you, too, Ms. Gould" Michael said as he shook her hand. "Woah, quite a grip there."

Jan gave him the evil eye in response to his little joke. She wanted him to know that she meant business. "That's Levinson-Gould," she replied in the most serious of tones.

Michael then led Jan into his office. Immediately her eyes dropped to his desk, which was filled with tons of toys all lined up in a row. She had to let out a chuckle because she had never seen anyone ever do such a thing. The most she had seen was someone who had a fish on their desk, and that person was definitely on her "weirdo" radar.

In fact, Jan's desk was something this Michael Scott guy would probably call very boring. He'd probably say that it looked unoccupied. After all, Jan only kept a plant besides the necessities on her desk. No pictures. No decorations. No rubber band balls. Not much. After all, she sure as hell didn't want to be reminded of her home life…things were definitely not too swell in that area at the current moment.

When she looked up from his desk, she got to see his facial features up close for the first time. Immediately she noted his pretty hazel eyes. With his dark hair, she would've thought he'd have brown eyes, but he had this intense hazely/tan color. He was very clean cut and looked like he never missed a shave. If it wasn't for his stupid toys and lame jokes, she would've assumed at first glance that he was a professional businessman who could give her a run for her money. Luckily, she thought to herself, his childish behavior puts him way below her.

Upon deciding that it was time for a lunch break, which Michael of course, decided on by randomly changing the subject from "job freeze" to "freezer," evidently making him hungry.

Jan just rolled her eyes and agreed. He nearly ran out of the office and into the break room, with Jan following him after gathering her belongings. Man, she thought to herself, this guy has got to have ADD. He just takes off out of nowhere.

Jan opened the break room door, stopping dead in her tracks upon hearing, "I mean does it really make a difference if I say Levinson or Levinson-Gould? Why didn't she just call herself Jan Gould? Noooo, women have this thing about not dropping their maiden names. Some kind of power trip I think. If she feels that strongly about it, she should just call herself Jan Levinson."

Jan crossed her arms, and once again gave him an icy stare from behind. Even though he couldn't see her, she was hoping to make a point to the other men in the break room -- that she meant business and was not going to tolerate their anti-femininity in her office.

Michael turned around upon seeing everyone staring behind him, to find Jan saying, "Michael, we were wondering if you wanted to go get lunch at the Radisson. Maybe it's best if we eat separately though."

With that, she turned and left. She hoped she drove it home hard enough because she put up with enough of a man's stereotypical behaviors at home so she sure as hell didn't need that in the workplace as well.


	6. Their First Kiss Jan's POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Office or it's characters.

Here they were at Chili's near inches from each other as they waved goodbye to the client. Jan was really, truly happy. The branch, and Jan, needed this more than Michael knew. And they got it! She couldn't wait to tell David. She was sure he wasn't expecting it. No one did. Not even she thought she could do it on her own, which she thought she'd be doing since she expected Michael to just sit there and take notes. That was actually what she instructed him to do, but like always, he didn't listen and butted in. The difference was that this time he stepped in and really, if she was being honest, was the one who clinched the deal.

She was proud of him for what he did. This was the man she knew he could be. It only took him 2 ½ years to show her his capabilities. When she smiled at him after the client agreed, she truly meant every tooth of it.

Suddenly, her daydreaming was interrupted as she heard Michael say "Com'ere" as he reached out for her. She wasn't sure if it was the pure happiness of getting this deal, the fact that Michael made her proud, the many, many drinks she'd had that evening, the loneliness she felt after the divorce, or a combination of them all, but she suddenly she felt his arms around her and found herself embracing him warmly. She didn't even realize that he pecked her lips until after it happened, and it wasn't awkward at all. She didn't push him away and it didn't seem like he was trying too hard. It just felt natural. Jan never thought she could feel this way after their rocky beginning.

As the hug came to a finish and they pulled a part a little, they looked into each other's eyes, hands still remaining on each other's backs. She could see Michael trying to read her, but she didn't know what to say. She was intoxicated, literally and figuratively. Literally from the vodka tonics, figuratively by Michael.

As if the last few minutes weren't intimate enough already for them, Jan then found Michael kissing her. Something felt really right and Jan found herself kissing him back, parting her mouth as Michael opened his.

She thinks they both realized, "What the hell are we doing?" at the same time as they both broke apart from the kiss, arms still wrapped around one another. At the same time, though, Jan was having fun and she didn't want to think about it too much or she'd change her mind, so she quickly said, "Let's go." In the heat of the moment, she thought about her options: either drive back to an empty apartment or spend some more time with this new side of Michael who just took control and clinched a huge deal. The choice was kind of clear to her, and looking back, even if she wasn't drunk at the time, she thinks she rationally would've wanted to spend the night with him.

Thus, she didn't think twice about her decision to spend the night with Michael, and looking back, she doesn't blame the drunkenness. She would've spent it with him drunk or not.


	7. First Time Not Drunk Jan's POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Office or it's characters.

Jan had been tumbling over her thoughts ever since she and Michael said their goodbyes after the plane had landed. While it was time to get back to reality, Jan realized while in Jamaica that she wanted Michael to definitely be a part of her reality. She didn't want their getaway to be the only place they were intimate. She wanted to be intimate, and a lot more with him, back home, too, so the day of their return to work, she drove to Scranton and made her case.

Thankfully, he concurred, because although she quickly ordered him to his condo spur of the moment, she had already packed her belongings for the evening. In fact, if he declined, she would be screwed in all ways except the one way she wanted to be -- by him.

Jan drove straight to Michael's, sitting in her running car for about ten minutes before turning the engine off and opening the door for some air. She was getting anxious with Michael's impending arrival. With the minutes she had to spare, she took a quick look around Michael's neighborhood. It was a lot different than what she was used to. She could actually hear a pin drop if she tried.

She strummed her fingers on the steering wheel and looked at her watch. Michael still wasn't late, but she was getting fidgety.

Just as she was about to grab a cigarette, Michael pulled up, waving as he pulled into the driveway.

Before long, Michael and Jan were under the covers, just like they were every night in Jamaica. This was the seventh straight day in a row that they had sex. They didn't stay up too long after that. Jan indicated to Michael that it was a long day back to work and she was tired from the drive to Scranton, so it would be best to get some rest. Plus she didn't feel like hashing out any more details about their new relationship. She made her case to Michael tonight and he concurred, and she got to be with him tonight, and that was enough for now. Jan was content. 

The next morning, Jan awoke to find herself lying atop Michael's chest. Upon opening her eyes, she noted that she was mere inches from Michael's face.

"Hey" she said sleepily as she brought her eyes up to meet Michael's. She put a hand on his cheek upon notices his stubble starting to grow in. She'd never seen it before and it fascinated her to see that she wasn't the only one putting on a "mask" at work. Michael was prepping himself with shaving everyday, just like she put on makeup. It felt intimate in a whole other way to see each other's hidden faces.

"Good morning you," he said, unable to hide the concern in his voice. Jan noticed that Michael kept staring between her left eye and something to the left of her eye as he spoke to her.

"You okay? You're not going back on your decision last night, are you?" Jan said, suddenly displaying the same amount of concern as Michael and referring to their decision to see each other.

"No, no…I'm sorry, this is going to sound stupid, but where did you get that scar? I never noticed it," Michael asked. She noted his small smile. He didn't seem like he was prying, more that he was concerned and afraid how to approach the subject.

Still, Jan couldn't face what he was asking her. She immediately looked away and moved her arm off Michael's chest. She answered back with the only thing she could think of, "Oh………wow Michael, it's a little early to notice my imperfections, isn't it?" She covered her chest with her arms and pulled the blanket up to her neck. She was now looking up at the ceiling. "Michael should get a ceiling fan in here," she noted to herself.

"It's not an imperfection, though, Jan, I just never saw it. You shouldn't use makeup anyway. I happen to like you like this better."

Jan ignored Michael's fight to get her to not wear makeup. That was a conversation for another day. "Michael, I'd rather not talk about it," Jan said as she sat up and scrunched herself into a ball, her perfectly polished pink toes the only thing showing out of a tight cocoon, her arms covering her body as if it was zero degrees in the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Michael was still staring at her intently. She could only imagine what was going through his mind. The sad part was that he was probably right about whatever it was he thought caused the scar.

He reached out and brushed another piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're not going to drop this until I spill, are you?" Jan said remaining in her position. Upon hearing no response, she sighed heavily and looked straight ahead. She couldn't look at him as she spoke. After all, she had never told anyone this before except for Dr. Perry.

"A piece of shattered glass hit me and I had to get a few stitches." Upon noting that Michael didn't respond, she knew that he knew there was more to the story. After a long pause and a deep sigh, she continued, "Gould and I were having a very bad fight. He slammed a vase filled with flowers onto the kitchen table toward me and a piece rickoched onto me since I was sitting there. It took me years of therapy to get to saying this story aloud as calmly as I just did, so please don't press me anymore." She felt her voice wavering. She wasn't angry, but she didn't know if she could bear to talk about it anymore right now. Plus this was not how she planned on waking up this morning.

"Years? You mean you stayed with Gould after this. It didn't happen any other time, did it? Jan?"

She could sense the panic in his voice. "Let's just say I'm free of him now. I've gone to therapy and came out much stronger and better than before I started. As you and I get to know each other better, I'll feel more at ease in talking about this. Okay? Can we please drop it now?" Jan asked with desperation in her voice. She looked at him for a brief second and noticed that his eyes had tears in them but his face looked very angry. His brows were wrinkled, he was staring into the distance, and his mouth was turned downward. He ran a hand through his hair and made a fist.

He nodded.

Suddenly, his look softened greatly as he said while looking at Jan, "Look at me Jan."

It took a lot for her to look him in the eye after revealing such raw information about her life, but she knew that she had found a gem in Michael, someone who only wanted to make sure she was okay, and she had to admit, it felt good to be protected by Michael. So after telling someone other than Dr. Perry for the first time, Jan turned to Michael for comfort and she found it in what he said.

"First of all, I would never, ever, ever hurt you – physically, mentally, emotionally, any way possible – intentionally. There's nothing you could do to make me ever even have any thought like that cross my mind. Second of all, you don't deserve to be treated like that. Nobody does, and especially not you. You're an amazing woman who deserves only the best. I'm not so sure I'm your best shot at having the best, but I'll try my damnedess. Third, if I ever see Gould, I'm going to confront him. I have to, Jan. Nobody is going to treat you that way. Just so you know. So if I come back to Scranton one day with a black eye, you'll know where it came from." He finished his knight in shining armor speech to Jan with a smile.

With that, Jan had to smile a little. Michael held his arms out and Jan found them. They stayed this way until the alarm went off.


	8. First I Love You Jan's POV

Jan wasn't ready to say "I love you" back to Michael when he said it the night of her boss' party. She had too much on her mind to even consider how she seriously felt about Michael, yet ironically the whole reason she had too much on her mind was because she and Michael having their coming out party at this party. Go figure.

Thinking back to that night, Jan has no possible explanation for her cold response of "I never told you I love you." She can only rationale that she had too much on her mind and Michael's erratic behavior even before they got inside the party was annoying her to the point that she just wanted to shut him up in any way possible – even if it meant hurting him.

Somehow, Michael wasn't put off by Jan's bitterness too much, she thought, since he again said "I love you" after the party. This time, Jan caught herself before making a thoughtless reply, instead choosing the more favorable "Okay." This was good enough for now, she thought.

After their break-up and then make-up, things were back on track for them. In fact, Michael was the only good thing in Jan's life ever since she got fired. Before that, she had her job and Michael. Now Michael held that number one spot. Michael, her one and only, meaning more to her than he'd ever know, she thought. She was really going to have to tell him one day.

She graciously accepted Michael's offer to move in with him, relieved that he offered. While she didn't think of the outcome at the forefront, she now realized how monumental it was to be living together. Especially since she moved to another state. Yes, she moved to another state to live with her boyfriend. She had no job except their relationship. This was big time.

While Jan had moved in with boyfriends before, she would never ever consider moving to another state to be with one. Nor would she have liked being home all day if she was with one of her ex's. She didn't care for the whole "Newpsie" way of some women, instead preferring to be a hardcore working woman. Ironically though, she didn't mind staying "home" in Scranton – hee, "home," she thought to herself, still not over the fact that her "home" was with Michael – reveling in the joys she found from living here - grocery shopping at a local market with the farm 2 blocks away, a yoga class that wasn't on the 5th floor of a busy mid-town gym, jogging around the neighborhood with her iPod, and, of course, decorating the condo.

She realized that with all that was going on in her life right after she got fired and moved in with Michael, she never did tell him that she appreciated all he did for her. Plus she wanted to make sure Michael knew she was committed to this relationship and wasn't just using his place as her hotel until she found something back in the city.

All of these thoughts occurred to her the night before Mr. and Mrs. Vance's party.

"Michael, come help me make this dip." She heard a groan from Michael, who was playing a video game on their Wii. She'd originally bought it for Gould, but insisted on keeping it once their assets were divided. She told Gould that she had a right to keep it since she would be having children. Little did she know she'd actually have a use for it before she had children. She glanced into the living room, smiling as she watched Michael's funny movements as he stood their engrossed in the game.

Despite his ignoring her command, she didn't mind…for a few minutes…she enjoyed watching her boyfriend get so excited over a game. She could only imagine how much fun he'd have when their were little ones their to give him a run for his money. The Wii wasn't Jan's thing. She'd never actually played it.

Her amusement wore off after 10 minutes, though, and she dragged Michael into the kitchen. As she stood their preparing the condiments, Michael stood their helplessly, looking at the ingredients in wonder.

"I don't want to be one of those wives who does all the cooking for these events, then goes to the event and stays in the kitchen with the ladies while you men go and drink beer while watching tv or playing basketball or whatever it is you men do. I want you to help, Michael," she said, becoming more sincere and less cynical as she finished what she was saying.

"Wives?" She heard Michael ask. 

"Hmm?" Jan asked, mixing sour cream and guacamole together in a bowl. After speaking, she'd gone back into focusing on the dip.

"You said you 'don't want to be one of those wives'," Michael said in a peculiar manner.

With that, Jan turned around to face Michael, feeling her face blush as she came face to face with him. A big smile came over his face as he said, "Admit it Jan, you want to be my wife."

Jan could tell that he loved saying that to her. Truthfully, it felt nice to hear him call her his wife.

In Jan's head, at that moment he called her his wife, she imagined that she became his wife sans a fancy-schmancy wedding, shower, gifts, rings, or anything else. Jan was fine with it like this. She actually really wished they did get married like this, because as long as they were married, she was content. In fact, she almost dreaded going through the preparations of another wedding. She didn't want her next wedding to be anything like her previous one, and the wonderful thing was it wouldn't, starting with the fact that she felt she'd finally picked the right husband.

Jan assumed Michael took her speechlessness as a cue that she felt uncomfortable, so he came in close to her. Jan, still in her imaginary wife world, leaned in and kissed him, pretending it was their first kiss as husband and wife. The kiss came out strong, as Jan's combination of imaginary feelings paired with the fact that Michael was actually standing next to her made her passionate with desire. How many times do you imagine your wedding with your hopeful beau standing next to you leaning in to kiss you as you imagine it?

As the kiss ended, Jan realized that she needed to snap back to reality – anymore thinking might cause Michael to get worried that he did something wrong – which he was fretting over much too often, so she said, "Now hand me the cheddar from the fridge," to change the subject.

That night, Jan lay inside Michael's arms, safe. This seemed like an appropriate opportunity to tell him how she was feeling. There weren't many distractions from the outside world. It was just them. She loved evenings like this.

"Michael, remember when I first moved in? Everything was so hectic. I'd just lost my job, knew I couldn't afford my rent anymore. Some of my friends fucked me over. I was a real mess. Or messier than my usual mess. But you took me in. I just want you to know…I never once considered moving into your condo as temporary. When I moved in, it was for good…or as long as you're okay with that," Jan said as a small smile developed on her face.

"Jan, of course it's okay. Honestly I'd been hoping you'd move in with me for a while, but there wasn't really an opportunity to ask you considering that you were stable with your job and location as it was. When those unfortunate circumstances happened to you, I immediately jumped at the chance to take you in. I knew I needed to snatch you quick because you're one hot mama, and I thought it wouldn't be as awkward if I just asked you when I knew you might need somewhere to go."

"Oh Michael," Jan breathed into him, and to herself, said "I love you."

It was the day of the party.

"Your sombrero is in the car. I don't know why you wouldn't walk into the party wearing it like me," Michael commented as he walked into the kitchen with his sombrero on.

"Michael I told you when you bought those to only buy one because I'm not wearing one. But at your insistence, I agreed to wear it, but I am not, I repeat, not, wearing it to the party. Maybe once we get there and I've had a few drinks," Jan said with a smile.

"Come on Jan, you know you want to. We're partners," Michael said with a matching smile.

It's true, they really were partners, Jan thought. A small part of her wanted to go snatch that sombrero from the car and put it on right then in there, but that would mean that Michael was right and she didn't want to let him never let her live that down, so she went back to getting everything ready to go.

In one big swoop, Jan had the dip in one hand, a bag of Tostito's in the other, and the directions in her mouth, and mumbled to Michael, "Do you have your sunglasses?" as she tried to close the fridge with her knee. She didn't even think twice about asking him. It'd become second instinct not only to care for herself, but Michael as well, just as he'd cared for her in addition to himself. She felt she was improving in learning to accommodate Michael's needs, but she wasn't really used to people caring for her, though. With Gould, it was all about him, him, him, and even though he had assistants, maids, drivers – you name it, Gould had it – she never felt comfortable using any of them. Even before Gould, going back into her childhood, Jan had always been independent. Her rocky beginning taught her to fend for herself because if you don't, no one will for you. That's why she didn't feel comfortable revealing her abusive relationship with Gould to Michael.

"Yeah, I do," he said, coming over to her and taking the chips from her hand. "But thank you so much for your concern of my pretty little eyeballs."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she turned her head to see taking the chips. Michael returned the smile and they both walked in unison toward the living room.

"I love you Jan." Jan stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at Michael for confirmation. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. She wasn't going crazy. She'd heard him quite clearly, in fact.

"I love you, too, Michael," she replied back barely above a whisper, looking at his eyes only for a second before nodding toward the door to get going. It'd come out of her mouth quickly, instinctually, something she couldn't control. It was like a sneeze that has been on the verge of your nostrils and upon being outside in the bright sunshine spring brings, you finally sneeze and feel relief instantly. That's how Jan felt upon saying those three words. Except this sneeze had been coming way longer than your average sneeze that creeps upon your nose.


	9. First Time Michael Attends a City Party

The First Time Michael Went to a Party with Jan

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or it's characters.

Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Are you guys on LJ? Let me know! xoxo

Although Jan now lived with Michael, one of the few friends she still kept in contact with back in the city had invited "Jan and guest" to a social gathering in her upper east side penthouse.

Michael was surprised when Jan said she wanted to go. "You sure you want to?" he asked in surprise. After all, these were the "vicious," as he put it, friends she used to have. He was worried what going might initiate.

Jan nodded. "It's important for me to show everyone that I'm doing okay after…everything…that happened."

"What do they know?"

"Well, only my closest friend from the city and a now ex-friend know about Dunder, but that ex-friend is a friend no longer because she blabbed it all over."

Michael nodded. He was not looking forward to this party. He was worried about Jan getting hurt, especially since her feelings were still so vulnerable regarding what had happened back in the city. "You know you're really strong for doing this, but you do realize that you're taking a chance by going."

"I know, but I'm willing to take it. Besides, I have you to steer me clear of any potential disaster situations," Jan said smiling and linking her arm through Michael's.

"Wow," Michael said as Jan came downstairs into the living room. "You look…beyond words in my vocabulary." Jan was wearing a simple, yet very sophisticated black dress that was umpire cut and flowed out in silky chiffon pleats. She was showing just enough cleavage to make Michael feel the need to control himself desperately. He looked away and adjusted his tie. This was definitely not a night for making love.

"And you, my dear, look smoking hot," Jan said seductively, taking Michael's hands from his tie, throwing the tie over his back, and quickly unbuttoning his shirt as she began kissing him delightedly. She got to the third button when Michael finally found the strength to stop her, putting his hands on her and mumbling through kisses, "Uh uh, we can't. We're leaving, soon."

"What do they always say, Michael, it's fashionable to be late to a party. And besides, I'm only looking for a quickie," she said laughing seductively.

More forcefully, Michael stepped back. "Jan, no. You wanted to go to this party. We're going. I can't do this right now when I have the party on my mind."

"Fine," Jan said in that corporate tone of hers, "let's go," she said picking up her jacket and walking out the door.

It was a long ride into the city for them both. Not much was said about issues that clearly needed to be addressed. The only thing they spoke of was trivial matters – if Dwight would win the beet contest; how many hot dogs Michael planned on eating from the street vendors; what the weather would be the next day.

It was a completely different world to Michael being inside this elite party. It felt more like an upscale club scene with the guest greeter/checker, cocktail tables set up in the foyer, a bar complete with a bartender making the most bizarre looking drinks in martini glasses possible, who was making wads of at least 20 tips a drink, Michael noted. The people themselves were not Michael's type. They looked uptight, all dressed in their expensive, yet dull and dark clothing, with the only thing standing out being their "bling bling" – either a huge Tiffany diamond ring or some gaudy, bright, gold necklace with millions of purple and clear diamonds shining under the dim lighting. Michael felt out of his element, and not only that, he was worried that this party would not be good for Jan or his relationship with her. Now he feared that she'd be persuaded to fall back in with the city crowd and leave him behind.

Jan, meanwhile, still linked with Michael's arm, was scanning the room for her closest friend from the city. Michael looked at her; she didn't seem to express anything regarding the atmosphere of the party; if anything, she just seemed to be focused on finding her friend.

"Michael, come this way, let's see if she's in the kitchen checking on things."

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?"

Jan gave Michael an icy glare, implying he was acting ridiculous.

"Well I mean, it's more like a restaurant in here than an actual house."

Jan elbowed Michael in the rib.

"Oww."

"Oh come on, you big baby, just shush." It was these types of comments that had Michael worried about this party.

With that, Michael was dragged into the kitchen, which was, like he imagined, run like Chef Ramsey's kitchen. There were servers, preparers, cooks, sous chefs, butlers, cleaners, every person you could imagine in a restaurant-run kitchen was in there. Among the black and white of uniforms, one person stood out, wearing a cream gown with a tail. It must've been Jan's friend.

After an exchange of hugs and hellos, Jan introduced Michael as "This is Michael."

He got a strong handshake and an eye over from Jan's friend. "He's cute," she said to Jan, purposely loud enough for Michael to hear. The two women giggled as Michael stood there feeling awkward.

The party got no less awkward as the night went on. Jan introduced Michael to more people. He had weird conversations with some of the men while Jan caught up with her old life. She checked in with him every so often, but he wasn't happy at this party. It was starting to get stuffy and over crowded as more people piled in, some coming by after a late night off-broadway play they'd just seen. Some even asked Michael if he'd seen it. He had never heard of it. It sounded boring as hell to him. Speaking of bored, he was, but it was more than that. He felt uncomfortable and was getting anxious. He excused himself from a conversation about the recent political situation in Manhattan which was about Mike Bloomberg switching from a republican to an independent.

He quickly headed toward Jan, who was downing at least her third martini of the evening. At least that's how many Michael saw her down, making him worry even more.

"Hey," he nudged her side, do you want to get going?"

Jan looked at her watch. It was 10:45pm. "Michael, the party isn't over yet. These aren't like the Scranton ones where everything wraps up right at 10. It'll probably go on for another 2 hours."

He hated how comparative she was being. It again made him feel like she wanted to return to this life.

"I know, but I'm kind of tired. I'm not sure that stuffed mushroom is sitting right with me. Mind if we go?" he asked pleadingly. He'd worry about that lie later. He needed to get out of here.

Jan nodded, and with that he bolted for the coat room.

"Michael , what's your problem?" Jan asked him after they got outside. She was frantically searching through her bag for a cigarette.

Michael wasn't ready to say what was on his mind yet. He'd been conjuring it up all evening, but now that he and Jan were outside, in the crisp, cool air, he realized how much more focused he and Jan were on each other.

" Michael …come on!" Jan said as she lit a cigarette.

"Remember how you said you didn't want to be that stereotypical couple at Phyllis' party where the wives are in the kitchen and the men talk football over beer?"

Jan nodded as she inhaled.

"Well that's exactly what happened tonight Jan. Except instead you found your socialite friends to gossip with at the bar instead of in the kitchen. And I sat there mingling with men who talked about the most bizarre play I've ever heard about."

Jan looked as if she was taken aback as she exhaled smoke. "What made you think of that right now Michael?"

"Isn't it obvious Jan? I mean, you come on! You bolted from me the second after introducing me. You did exactly what you told me not to do at a party that was much less awkward for both of us."

"See I knew it," Jan began as she again inhaled and exhaled and held the cigarette in her right hand, "I knew that you didn't want to go so now you're blaming me for having a shitty time."

"No, Jan, I'm trying to make you see that you're a hypocrite. You did to me what you didn't want me to do to you. You left me and fell back into your old world." He felt bad calling Jan a hypocrite, but he felt it was true. Jan had told him she wanted to stay at Phyllis' party as a couple, yet abandoned him at this party where he felt very vulnerable.

" Michael you don't even know the news that I got in "my old world," she began, emphasizing the "my old world," " Gould knocked up his assistant. They're married now. Yeah, he knocked up the whore he cheated on me with. How do you think I feel, Michael? He wouldn't allow me to get pregnant, but he had no problem doing it with the woman he cheated on me with." Jan was nearly screaming on the street of Manhattan. He could see tears in her eyes. "You don't even know that I proudly told people I now live with my boyfriend. When people asked if I work, I said no. I said no lies. I'm not hiding anything. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't want you here, and when I did want you by me tonight, you asked if we could go and didn't even ask me what was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Jan. I really wasn't sick. Well, I was, but more sick of the people than the food. I was afraid you would want to come back to this life if you came tonight. I felt like I wasn't good enough for anyone at the party."

"Michael nobody would say that. My friend thought you were very handsome. She even asked me why you're still at Dunder when you look like you could go so much higher. I would never, ever go back to this life. You didn't hear me say this, but I told everyone who asked me that I'm done in New York and that I've moved onto something better."

This made Michael feel better. All he had needed was some reassurance from Jan.

"So she really said I could do better than Dunder?" Michael said, a small smile and an "all that" attitude creeping into his face and posture. This was, after all, the hoity-toity city crowd claiming this.

Jan nodded and smiled, tossing her half-smoked cigarette onto the ground and grabbing his hands into hers. He felt even less tense now as Jan came so close to him.

"We okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but please don't come so close to me when you smoke. It's disgusting Jan. You really need to give it up. I'm going to get on you about this. (TWSS) Plus you can't do it when you're pregnant." He couldn't help but say it, because ever since he fell in love with Jan, he knew he wanted to have kids with her. Maybe now was the time to reinforce this with her.

"Who said I'm pregnant?" Jan asked curiously, a look of panic on her face.

"No, silly, when I impregnate you. Gould may not have wanted to make a baby with you, but I sure as hell do. Babies, Jan. I want lots, so enjoy your free time now, because you'll be busy soon enough."

He had hoped that came out sweetly, but at the same time made his point that he wanted lots of babies with Jan.

"Me, busy? Don't think I'm taking care of these kids myself. You will be too, Michael," Jan said playfully, finally showing him a smile.

Michael couldn't help but let out a giggle at the thought of taking care of "these kids." Their kids.


	10. First Time Jan Takes Michael to a City

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or it's characters

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or it's characters.

Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Are you guys on LJ? Let me know! xoxo

Although Jan now lived with Michael, one of the few friends she still kept in contact with back in the city had invited "Jan and guest" to a social gathering in her upper-east side pent house.

When Jan told Michael about it, he said, "You sure you want to?" He sounded cautious, but Jan felt she needed to show the city that she was back on top (TWSS).

Jan nodded. "It's important for me to show everyone that I'm doing okay after…everything…that happened."

"What do they know?"

"Well, only my closest friend from the city and a now ex-friend know about Dunder, but that ex-friend is a friend no longer because she blabbed it all over." Just thinking about it gave Jan the creeps. People could be such back-stabbing bitches. Right when she arrived in the corporate world she really saw this characteristic come out in people, which helped in making her put her guard up at all times. Now that she was living in Scranton and not working, it seemed like a different world.

Michael nodded. "You know you're really strong for doing this, but you do realize that you're taking a chance by going."

"I know, but I'm willing to take it. Besides, I have you to steer me clear of any potential disaster situations," Jan said smiling and linking her arm through Michael's. She wanted to reassure him that she wanted him to be there with her. She wasn't blind – she saw that he also was afraid she was taking a chance by going _with him_ to this party – someone who wasn't up to the standard of the other attendees.

"Wow," Michael said as Jan came downstairs into the living room. "You look…beyond words in my vocabulary." Jan had decided on a simple, yet very sophisticated black dress that was umpire cut and flowed out in silky chiffon pleats.

"And you, my dear, look smoking hot," Jan said seductively, taking Michael's hands from his tie, throwing the tie over his back, and quickly unbuttoning his shirt as she leaned in and kissed him delightedly. She got to the third button when Michael put his hands on her and mumbling through kisses said, "Uh uh, we can't. We're leaving, soon."

"What do they always say, Michael, it's fashionable to be late to a party. And besides, I'm only looking for a quickie," she said laughing seductively. And that's all she really was looking for right now. Sometimes sex in a time crunch turned out to be really kinky and exciting, and with facing this party tonight, she could use some of that right about now.

More forcefully, Michael stepped back. "Jan, no. You wanted to go to this party. We're going. I can't do this right now when I have the party on my mind," Michel replied sternly.

He looked very frustrated even before the party started. She thought she had reaffirmed him that she wanted him to go. She didn't understand what his problem was. It wasn't like she even spoke with any of her city friends anymore. She gave up everything for Michael. Why was he acting this way? It pissed her off, so she replied curtly, "Fine, let's go," as she picked up her jacket and walked out the door.

It was a long ride into the city for them both. Not much was said about issues that clearly needed to be addressed. The only thing they spoke of was trivial matters – if Dwight would win the beet contest; how many hot dogs Michael planned on eating from the street vendors; what the weather would be the next day.

The party wasn't any different than any other Jan had gone to in the city. In fact, seeing someone's penthouse set up for the party didn't even seem that big a deal – they happened nearly every weekend, sometimes even on a week night – so when she saw Michael staring at everything in such shock, she explained to him that this wasn't out of the ordinary and to make any comment of such would be embarrassing to himself.

Jan then said, "Michael, come this way, let's see if she's in the kitchen checking on things," referring to her friend and the host of the party.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Michael asked apprehensively.

Jan gave Michael an icy glare, implying he was acting ridiculous. Maybe he wasn't, or maybe he was just joking around, but Jan wasn't in a mood for this kind of behavior right now.

"Well I mean, it's more like a restaurant in here than an actual house."

Jan elbowed Michael in the rib, hoping no one heard his comment.

"Oww."

"Oh come on, you big baby, just shush." Jan was losing her patience with him.

In the kitchen, Jan found her friend and after an exchange of hugs and hellos, Jan introduced Michael to her friend, saying, "This is Michael."

"He's cute," the friend said to Jan, purposely loud enough for Michael to hear. The two women giggled, Jan more out of relief that things went over pretty smoothly between Michael and her friend.

Jan introduced Michael to more of the people she used to keep in contact with on a daily basis. After a few introductions, she told Michael to go converse on his own and make some important contacts while she caught up with some of the women.

The first conversation was hard for Jan, but it got easier as the night progressed on. Although Jan got a lot of questions, she kept her answers simple and straightforward. When asked the following questions, these were her responses:

_What happened with Dunder Mifflin?_ "I'm actually involved with a lawsuit against the company. I can't talk about it."

_Why did you move?_ "Because there are better opportunities for me elsewhere. NewYork is a wonderful city, but it's run its course on me already. It was time for me to move on."

_Where did you move to?_ " Scranton, with my boyfriend, Michael, who is here with me tonight."

_Are you working? _"No. How's work going for you?"

And then came the biggie, one she'd luckily avoided all night up until now.

_What about Gould? Have you heard, he's married and expecting with his assistant?_ Woah, now that came as a big blow to Jan. She'd heard through the grapevine that after they divorced, Gould officially went public with his assistant, but married? Expecting?

"We got divorced. What he did with his life from that point forward is up to him. Just like what I do is up to me," Jan mumbled out, not even sure if what she said had made sense.

These questions were definitely not getting any easier. Jan reached for a martini, not even sure if it was hers or not, and nearly downed it. She glanced around looking for Michael, hoping to catch eyes with him so he could help her out of this bind. She couldn't bear to be asked any more questions after what she'd just found out. She didn't see him on the couch as he'd been for the past fifteen minutes, but suddenly he was right on top of her (TWSS).

"Hey," he nudged her side, do you want to get going?"

Jan looked at her watch. It was 10:45pm. "Michael, the party isn't over yet. These aren't like the Scranton ones where everything wraps up right at 10. It'll probably go on for another 2 hours. I could use you by me. Forget my idea of mingling for contacts. I need you here."

"I know, but I'm kind of tired. I'm not sure that stuffed mushroom is sitting right with me. Mind if we go?"

Jan deliberated for a second, and then nodded. It at least was a plausible excuse to go. She wasn't sure Michael was telling the truth, but she'd address that later. For now, she had her own issues to deal with. _Like why had Gould allowed his new wife to get pregnant?_

She went and said good bye for them both, blaming their excuse to leave so early on Michael's not feeling well.

"Where are you staying? The Plaza?" Jan's friend asked.

Jan sidestepped the question and said, "Thank you so much for inviting us. We truly had a great time. And it was great seeing you. You look great. Keep in touch, k?"

There was no way she could've actually said the truth, which was that they couldn't even afford to stay in the Hilton in New Jersey for even one night, let alone the weekend.

"Michael , what's your problem?" Jan asked immediately upon getting outside. She frantically ran through her bag for a cigarette. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Remember how you said you didn't want to be that stereotypical couple at Phyllis' party where the wives are in the kitchen and the men talk football over beer?"

Jan nodded.

"Well that's exactly what happened tonight Jan. Except instead you found your socialite friends to gossip with at the bar instead of in the kitchen. And I sat there mingling with men who talked about the most bizarre play I've ever heard about."

Jan looked as if she was taken aback. "What made you think of that right now Michael?" she asked as she inhaled the cigarette and then puffed out.

"Isn't it obvious Jan? You bolted from me the second after introducing me. You did exactly what you told me not to do at a party that was much less awkward for both of us."

"See I knew it," Jan began as she again inhaled and exhaled and held the cigarette in her right hand, "I knew that you didn't want to go so now you're blaming me for having a shitty time."

"No, Jan, I'm trying to make you see that you're a hypocrite. You did to me what you didn't want me to do to you. You left me and fell back into your old world."

" Michael you don't even know the news that I got in "my old world," she began, emphasizing the "my old world," " Gould knocked up his assistant. They're married now. Yeah, he knocked up the whore he cheated on me with. How do you think I feel, Michael? He wouldn't allow me to get pregnant, but he had no problem doing it with the woman he cheated on me with." Jan was nearly screaming on the street of Manhattan. Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't think she'd be able to stop them. She knew she had to finish though, so she carried on, "You don't even know that I proudly told people I now live with my boyfriend. When people asked if I work, I said no. I said no lies. I'm not hiding anything. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't want you here, and when I did want you by me tonight, you asked if we could go and didn't even ask me what was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Jan. I really wasn't sick. Well, I was, but more sick of the people than the food. I was afraid you would want to come back to this life if you came tonight. I felt like I wasn't good enough for anyone at the party."

"Michael nobody would say that. My friend thought you were very handsome. She even asked me why you're still at Dunder when you look like you could go so much higher. I would never, ever go back to this life. You didn't hear me say this, but I told everyone who asked me that I'm done in New York and that I've moved onto something better."

"So she really said I could do better than Dunder?" Michael said, a small smile and an "all that" attitude creeping into his face and posture.

Jan nodded and smiled, tossing her half-smoked cigarette onto the ground and grabbing his hands into hers. He looked a lot less tense now.

"We okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but please don't come so close to me when you smoke. It's disgusting Jan. You really need to give it up. I'm going to get on you about this. (TWSS) Plus you can't do it when you're pregnant."

"Who said I'm pregnant?" Jan asked curiously, wondering what Michael had heard at the party.

"No, silly, when I impregnate you. Gould may not have wanted to make a baby with you, but I sure as hell do. Babies, Jan. I want lots, so enjoy your free time now, because you'll be busy soon enough."

"Me, busy? Don't think I'm taking care of these kids myself. You will be too, Michael," Jan said playfully. She knew damn well that he would be a great father, though. She didn't need to remind him.


End file.
